1. Field Of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage device controllers, and more particularly, to integrated memory controllers.
2. Background
Conventional computer systems typically include several functional components. These components may include a central processing unit (CPU), main memory, input/output (“I/O”) devices, and streaming storage devices (for example, tape drives) (referred to herein as “storage device”). In conventional systems, the main memory is coupled to the CPU via a system bus or a local memory bus. The main memory is used to provide the CPU access to data and/or program information that is stored in main memory at execution time. Typically, the main memory is composed of random access memory (RAM) circuits. A computer system with the CPU and main memory is often referred to as a host system.
The storage device is coupled to the host system via a controller that handles complex details of interfacing the storage devices to the host system. Communications between the host system and the controller is usually provided using one of a variety of standard I/O bus interfaces.
Typically, when data is read from a storage device, a host system sends a read command to the controller, which stores the read command into the buffer memory. Data is read from the device and stored in the buffer memory.
Buffer memory may be a Synchronous Dynamic Random access Memory (“SDRAM”), or Double Data Rate-Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory (referred to as “DDR”). In SDRAM communication occurs at the positive end of a clock signal, i.e. data is received and read at the positive edge of a clock. Hence, SDRAM is a single data rate memory device.
DDR is a type of SDRAM that supports data transfers on both edges of each clock cycle (the rising and falling edges), effectively doubling the memory chip's data throughput. In DDR address and commands are similar to SDRAM, but the data is handled differently by using a separate clock (“DQS”). DQS is used for receiving and sending data from the DDR.
Modern storage systems may use either SDRAM or DDR and it is desirable to have a single interface that supports both DDR and SDRAM read and write operations. Conventional systems do not provide this option.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and system to support both DDR and SDRAM using the same hardware in the controller.